Silk
by allebiouqruop
Summary: With some time on your hands, you allow them to wander. As preoccupied as you are, you fail to notice the presence taking up your doorway, but he certainly does not fail to notice you. Kurama x female reader. (Warning inside.) One-shot.


Note: After the crazy experience that was the NSFW Prompt Palooza on yyhfanfiction (tumblr), I decided I would write the top voted prompt. This is my first writing in FOREVER. Thank you to my wonderful friend (sinfully-offensive) for being my beta, jvail2011 on tumblr for this awesome, winning prompt, and everyone that has supported me/the blog!

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT**

Prompt #15: _You're a roommate of Kurama's. You think no one is home so you make yourself comfortable and start pleasuring yourself. Color yourself surprised when you happen to glance at the doorway and see Kurama standing there. Kurama takes it upon himself to assist you with the help of Yoko. Bonus: He loses it when he sees a tailed butt plug peeking out from your panties._

Disclaimer: I do not own you or YYH! ;)

* * *

You stretched out languidly on the soft upholstery of your couch and let your other senses take over as you closed your eyes. The subtle caress of the cold tile against your bare foot encouraged a chill to run up your spine that painfully tightened your nipples as they strained against your tank top. Your naked legs, still recovering from the rush of goosebumps and cooling sensation, felt warmed by the plush texture of the couch and slid smoothly across it as you moved them apart slightly. Faint sounds of nature played from your stereo, the background noise distracting you slightly – wind weaving through lightly clacking leaves, branches creaking in response to its strength, the dispersed impact of tiny rain droplets.

While the intruding coolness still affected your breasts, your hand slid from its position above your head and down to your neck, effectively encouraging another eruption of the slightly prickled skin as it made its way over your chest and to the hardened peaks. Your calloused fingertip circled around the tip for a moment until you thought that direct contact would be more rewarding. A bolt of pleasure shot down to your clit when your thumb and forefinger applied a beautiful pressure to the stiff nub. The warmth developing between your legs contrasted sharply with the colder feeling generated from where your foot still met the floor. The slight humming from the fan caused a bolder draft of air to blow down to your form and further emphasized the sensations.

Now aching, you moved your hand further down over your stomach and to the waistband of your shorts. Pushing the material up and creeping your fingers underneath, you startled at how electric the feeling was when your finger tip ghosted over your lips with a gentle pressure. Eyes still relaxingly shut, your other hand resumed the attention to your breasts its predecessor had begun. Simultaneously, your hips pushed downward against the couch while your fingers chased the sweltering heat between your legs, slipping beneath your underwear finally. The dripping nectar collected on a tip and glided smoothly between your skin as you reached upward to connect with the most sensitive part of your body.

A small moan escaped your mouth and had you biting your lower lip out of reflex. Between the pinching of your nipples and circular motions against your clit, your body temperature began to steadily rise until you felt too enclosed with your clothing. You quickly and easily pulled the top off and dropped it to the floor carelessly. Your hair fanned out against your skin as you plopped back down and your body clenched in a painfully sweet manner. Grinding your hips downward again, you sighed at the gentle tugging at your back entrance. Kicking your shorts off, but leaving your thong pushed to the side of your motioning digits, you felt the silky reassurance of your tailed plug caress your skin.

Hot liquid pooled at the apex of your legs from the slight discomfort the movement had drawn from you, encouraging you to move your fingers quicker over your delicate button. As the increased sensation brought you teeteringly close to orgasm, your eyes shot open to a creak that you vaguely realized did not come from your stereo. Panting slightly, your cheeks immediately lit up burgundy as you took in the upside-down image of your roommate in the doorway of the living room.

A small smirk seemed to ghost across his lips and a predatory expression overcame him in response to the deer-in-headlights appearance that spread across your face at being caught wet handed. Thoughtlessly, you licked your fingers clean and pulled the light blanket from the back of the couch over your body. The redhead's eyes did not miss a single action as you attempted to cover yourself. With your gaze drawn away from him and briefly to the floor in your embarrassment, you missed his soft footsteps that brought him over to the chair nearest you, but quickly realized where he was when his feet entered the edge of your vision.

"Don't let me stop you. You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Your eyes immediately connected with his and another bolt of pleasure shot itself to your pussy. His darkened gaze held yours unflinchingly, halting any questions you had of his intentions. He nodded down towards your hands that held the blanket against your naked body tightly as he leaned back slightly into the chair. Taking a moment to catch up with yourself, you still uttered nothing, but slowly began to loosen your death grip on the fabric separating you from his sight. Knowing you heard him correctly and finding that the idea only made your body hum in response, you allowed the blanket to lower slowly. He watched the movement and followed the path of the makeshift cover.

He took in your pert breasts and admired the curve of the shapely flesh as it was revealed to him. He noticed your slightly labored breathing and relished in the fact that it hadn't slowed down, but kept its steady, quickened pace. He could nearly taste the arousal in the air of the room and he had to control his own hardening appendage. He wet his lips, but otherwise sat stoically as the blanket finally dropped to the floor atop your shirt and shorts.

With the guise of shyness, you parted your legs slowly after leaning back against the couch, facing your audience. Something in the look he shot you bolstered your ego. He almost looked ready to devour you. You noticed the slight change in your roommate's breathing as he drank in the sight of your wet folds with your underwear pulled aside and it only encouraged your hands to resume their previous stations. You bit your lip to hide the noises that threatened to spill out. Your finger swiped over your clit harshly on one particular stroke, causing you to twitch against the upholstery. Kurama's eyes glanced to the side as he caught sight of an auburn patch of fur that he did not expect to find. His cock throbbed when he realized what it was.

Your eyes had closed on their own accord from the enthusiastic motion over your clit and you felt your world shift abruptly in the next millisecond. You realized that your knees had connected with the harsh floor below you and your cheek was as cold as your foot had been earlier. Nearly flush against your back was the unmistakable heat of another body and blush-colored strands of silk fell around your shoulders. Despite the encompassing fire afflicting you, a shiver traipsed down your spine, causing your assailant to press into you harder.

You realized your hands were clasped against the bare skin of your back with just one of his own. He tensed his grip slightly as his breath ghosted over your neck and the silk disappeared, dragging teasingly over your shoulders and lifting off as he adjusted himself for a better view of your prone figure. The fingertips of his free hand glanced off the curve of your backside as he admired your form, gently tugging the end of the fluffy plug with a halfhearted jerk. You couldn't stop the moan that broke from your lips at the pull, muscles tensing automatically. It did not escape his notice.

Even though all you could see was the tile pressed against your face, you could feel his calculating gaze scorching your skin. The aching between your lower limbs increased with your inability to relieve the tension, causing your legs to squeeze together in an attempt to alleviate it. He felt the movement and after allowing himself a moment longer to burn the image under him into his memory, he wedged his feet between your clenched calves and forced them apart.

"I thought you wanted me to keep going?"

"I changed my mind. I would rather enjoy you myself."

You weren't left to wonder about his next move as you felt yourself pulled up by your hip with his free hand. Given that you were still pushed down submissively, he snuck his hand underneath you to gain better access to what he desired. Far more easily than you had thought possible, your underwear was ripped and tugged off your hips. You whimpered as his hand cupped your sex. One digit pressed further to part your lips and invaded your dripping cunt, instantly coating it with your juices. With his solid presence both keeping you down and pulling you back towards his hips, you easily felt the bulge that was constrained by his pants. He simultaneously ground his hips into yours while running his slickened finger up to your clit. The movement pulled on the plug firmly set inside of you, effectively overwhelming your senses and making you sees stars for a moment.

His nimble fingers alternated splaying your labia and caressing your clit with varying speeds that kept you chasing after an explosion of pleasure. Just as you'd attempt to move your hips in a way that would let you cum, Kurama corrected your position. It became too much and you groaned audibly.

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"I need to cum or I'm going to lose it."

He let out a small chuckle that was simply maddening.

"That's the best part."

Attempting to stifle another groan, Kurama removed his hand completely, leaving you gaping at the lack of stimulation.

"If you follow my instructions to the letter, I will give you the best orgasm you have ever had."

Fuck if that didn't sound like exactly what you needed right this moment.

"Just tell me what I have to do. Please?"

A flicker of golden mischief that you were not privy to played in his eyes as he let go of your hands. He lightly tapped the side of your hips as he backed up.

"Roll onto your back and put your hands above your head."

Taking only a second to right yourself, you readily complied.

"Close your eyes."

Immediately after following his command, a tingling thrill started low in your stomach. Much like what had happened earlier, your other senses skyrocketed. A soft cloth wrapped around your wrists, possibly your discarded shirt, and restricted you from separating your hands. You became acutely aware of the sounds around you once more, as well as the predatory presence that still remained near the lower half of your body. This was all on top of the cold seeping into your skin from the floor you rested upon.

"Ah!"

Quite suddenly, a wet warmth enveloped your nipple, but it retreated almost as soon as your eyes began to open.

"If you decide to be insubordinate, I can and will draw this out longer for you. I do not believe that you would enjoy that, but I would. Now, close your eyes and keep them shut."

You swallowed the saliva that had gathered in your mouth and nodded, everything going dark again. He definitely did not intend to make it easy to follow directions though. The seconds stretched on as if he was testing you to make sure you would comply. You diligently kept your eyes firmly shut knowing the reward would be worth the, hopefully, short wait.

And although it felt like forever, you found yourself correct when his mouth returned to lave your nipple. He followed the tender movement with his teeth. Applying just the right amount of pressure, he nipped at the sensitive flesh and made your body twitch in response. His eyes drank in every reaction and he began to notice the pattern that his ministrations commanded. Determination to orchestrate your body like a symphony played along with his own ego. He had meant it when he said it would be the best orgasm you had ever experienced.

While he continued his particular care of your breasts, he pressed his hand between your legs and pulled one knee towards him. The open air hit your wet snatch and the next eruption of goosebumps spread across your skin. At first, his fingers played along the edges of your lips, gliding smoothly over the slick skin. It was only a split second later that an intense bout of both agony and pleasure shocked your body as Kurama pinched your clit between his fingers, making you keen.

But you still did not open your eyes. And for this, you were glad and could tell that Kurama approved as well. Though you were disappointed at the loss of contact at your nipples, it was quickly forgotten when he readjusted himself to be able to press his fingers into your cunt. The filling sensation was a welcome change to the aching emptiness you had weathered so far. His lithe digits pulsed in and out of you at a frustratingly slow pace.

And just as you thought about begging for a quicker speed, the same warm wetness that had enveloped your nipples encompassed your clit. You desperately clenched your eyes shut to keep true to his demands because _sweet mercy_ did you want to see his face pressed between your thighs. Using your imagination paired with the spectacular sensations that kept sweeping over you in waves, you pictured how your roommate might look. His silken strands feathered against the tender skin of your inner thighs and you could almost see the look on his face were his eyes to meet yours while so entrenched in your pussy.

Sensing your level of arousal was peaking, Kurama moved more deeply and laved just that much more intricately against your clit in genuine harmony with your pleasure. As preoccupied as you were, you had failed to recall that his other hand was free. He utilized it in perfect timing so that, when you were nearly at a fever pitch, he tugged and pushed back on the plug that fit so snugly inside you. Muscles tensing and drawing another keening sound from your lips, you couldn't fight the fall that awaited you as your orgasm struck. Little did you realize how easily his name poured out with the keen, but Kurama certainly did not miss it. Still overheated and pulsing from the orgasm, a thought passed through your mind briefly.

"Can I –"

You hesitated.

"Ask nicely and there is little I would deny you right now."

Your walls tightened around his still present fingers in response, making his erection throb.

"Can I open my eyes, please?"

He noticed the pink that spread across your face and was sorely tempted to say no just to assess your reaction.

"For a moment."

And so, you did. The sight that greeted you nearly made you believe you were dreaming. His gaze sparkled like emeralds from just above your mound and you caught the smile that splayed itself across his full lips, which he licked teasingly. You soaked it up for a moment longer before your head fell back with a dull thud and your eyes shut again.

"Now tell me, what shall you give me in return for that glimpse?"

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Feel free to leave a review and definitely check out the tumblr for more fun times!

Side note: I am revising Comrade. No idea when it'll be posted, but I think I will leave the old version and post the new one as a completely new story. It's pretty different so far, with over 20k words of new content. Keep an eye out!


End file.
